


talk about smooth muscle

by haleofStilesheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Stiles Has No Chill, exercise, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: Working out has always fascinated Stiles. Especially when Derek is the one working out.





	talk about smooth muscle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramarid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ramarid).



> For the prompt: I'd love to see you do dialogue #74 with m/m sterek. "Can I touch your boob?" which has been sitting in my inbox for like over a year!

Working out had always been a foreign, almost fascinating concept to Stiles.

At a measly one hundred and forty seven pounds with the metabolism of a hummingbird, Stiles had never had any real need to work out. At least, not to stay in shape.

Of course, that meant his shape was more of just a straight line, but it was a shape nonetheless.

Apart from lacrosse training — he had made first line at Stanford, something that never failed to make his dad puff out his chest with pride — and running away from various supernatural creatures, he didn't bother devoting any time to working out.

He had tried subjecting himself to a regular workout regimen once. That had been back in his freshman year of high school.

He had hoped to build up some muscle to make himself more attractive to the ladies, and gentlemen, of Beacon Hills High. But he was no bodybuilder.

He had ended up spending thirty bucks on some exorbitant protein powder that had tasted like sawdust and disappointment and trying to lift weights for three months. Then, he had just resigned himself to the life of a scrawny geek who'd never lose his virginity.

But still, the idea of rippling muscles and sweaty skin captivated him. Which is partly why it was no surprise that he managed to stumble his way into going out with Derek.

He didn't think he would ever be able to tell anyone how exactly they got together. It just sort of happened.

All those late nights at the loft spent rifling through old bestiaries and ancient tomes from the Hale family's vaults had somehow progressed to him and Derek eating takeout and bickering over Star Wars and Star Trek and DC versus Marvel.

All the gruff, intimidating gestures, the instances of Derek shoving him against doors and walls, melted away into soft, lingering touches. Stiles' arm brushing Derek's as they traipsed through the preserve, Derek's hand on Stiles' waist while he passed him on his way to the kitchen.

Their constant bickering shifted into something more affectionate, friendly banter rather than an exchange of scathing insults. Then their banter gave way to something more intimate, long conversations about their families and their futures.

Then one night while they were hanging out at the loft, sprawled out on the couch together while watching Netflix on Derek's new TV, everything changed.

While they both laughed at a joke in whatever movie they were watching, neither of them bothering to remember the name, Derek tipped his head to the side and caught Stiles' lips in a tentative kiss.

They had been together ever since to the surprise of exactly one person. And that was mostly because Scott wasn't the most observant person in the world.

Their relationship was built on trust, on mutual respect and the kind of loyalty that came from saving each other's lives a dozen times over. It wasn't one based on something as superficial and ephemeral as physical attractiveness.

That wasn't to say Stiles wasn't always seconds away from drooling and panting like a dog over how hot his boyfriend was. Because he most definitely was.

So when he arrived at the loft to hang out only to find Derek in the middle of a rather intense looking workout session he had frozen in the doorway. His jaw was nearly on the floor and he was sure his eyes were bulging out of his head.

Derek was doing pull-ups by the kitchen, grunting every so often as he heaved himself up. The muscles in his arms flexed rhythmically, an entrancing dance of skin stretched taut over muscle.

He was only wearing a white tank top, that was stretched so tight it was practically see through, and a pair of black basketball shorts. It was hands down the hottest outfit Stiles had ever seen.

Somehow he managed to regain enough composure to pick his jaw up off the ground and make his way to the couch. From there, he continued his shameless gawking for the next ten minutes, remaining completely silent.

Derek was in the middle of another pull-up, seamlessly poised in the air as though it was the easiest thing in the world, when he grunted, "Hey. You alright?"

"Uh-huh," Stiles hummed absently, too busy tracing his eyes over the swirl of Derek's triskele tattoo through his thin tank top to come up with an actual answer. Too busy watching the flex of Derek's shoulders as beads of sweat glistened on his tanned skin.

"How was class?" Derek asked, continuing his workout without a second of hesitation. "History, right? You bring up circumcision again?"

It took Stiles a moment to register the fact that Derek had actually asked him something. He snapped to attention, intelligently blurting, "Huh?"

Derek dropped to his feet with a dull thud, brushing his hands together. Turning towards Stiles, he grabbed a towel off the back of the couch, dabbing at his face and neck with it.

Rounding the side of the couch, Derek plopped down next to Stiles. He greeted him with a quick peck on his cheek before leaning back against the couch cushions.

"Anything in mind?" He asked as he grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table. Switching to Netflix, he tilted his head to the side to cock a brow at Stiles who was still speechless.

"You alright, babe?" He asked, setting the remote down and reaching over to rest the back of his hand on Stiles' forehead.

"Can I touch your boob?" Stiles suddenly blurted, his eyes riveted to Derek's chest. Beads of sweat still clung to his skin, a dark bloom of hair in the center of his chest.

He wanted to hit himself the second the words left his mouth. But Derek just laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't have boobs," Derek replied matter of factly, brushing his fingers through Stiles' hair. Dropping his hand to Stiles', he guided it to his chest, tacking on, "But, yes. You can. Now can we please just watch a movie?"

"Whatever you want, big guy," Stiles mumbled distractedly, running the pad of his thumb over the smooth skin of Derek's chest.

Yeah, working out was pretty cool. Especially if it meant that Stiles got to get his hands all over his smoking hot boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here,](www.hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com) maybe send me a prompt or two! Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
